Unsaid Things
by Skates16
Summary: It's been 7 years now and Oliver still hasn't told Miley how he feels... but can he do it before she gets married? Follows Obviously She's Not Out Of My League. Moliver, one-shot


_I can't write Lackson kisses, yet give me McFly songs, and I can come up with Moliver one-shots. Yeah, I don't get how that works either… nor have I finished my projects on string instruments. Hey, I'm a procrastinator, I can't help it! It's my brother's fault though, bad influence on me._

_All right, if you know the song that this is based off of, don't panic! –That must be in big friendly letters and whoever can guess where I got that from, I'll dedicate a one-shot to you on anything- Right, where was I? Oh yeah, it doesn't follow the song exactly; it just gave me the idea. It follows my other one-shot based off the song Obviously._

**Unsaid Things**

"I can't do this." Oliver Oscar Oken, aged 22, said as he paced in front of Lilly. "I can't watch this at all."

"Wow." Was all Lilly Truscott, also aged 22, said. "You're in deep."

"I know! And I can't help it…" Oliver trailed off as he stopped pacing. "Lilly, what do I do?"

"I don't know!" Lilly said, eyes going wide. "Why ask me? You're the one who messed it all up!"

"I didn't mess anything up! I just… never said anything…" Oliver said softly and then sighed.

"Look Oliver, I care for you. You're like the brother I never had." Lilly said, putting and arm around Oliver's shoulders.

"Yeah, and?"

"I'm thinking ok! I'm not very good at pep talks under stress!" Lilly said and then moved away from him. "You know what, go tell her then."

"I-I can't."

"Wuss." Lilly said and she picked up her bouquet of flowers. "I really need a reason to get out of this bridesmaid dress."

"Don't remind me." Oliver said as he sat down, feeling sick. This was why he was talking to Lilly; Miley Stewart, the love of his life, was getting married. Yep, that's right. And to whom you may ask? This dude she met about two months ago once she got out of college.

Oliver hated him. Not because the guy gave Oliver any reason to hate him, like threatening him or anything. Oh no, the guy was just too damn nice… around Miley.

And he stole _his _Miley.

Yeah, Oliver had been referring Miley as his since that day he found out her secret. Not that he'd tell anyone out loud though, but he liked the sound of it and it gave him hope as he watched all her bad relationships.

And now he was going to watch her make the biggest mistake of her life.

"Oliver, I've got to meet Miley now at her house. You can either come too or meet up at the church." Lilly said as she headed for the door to leave Oliver's room.

"No, I'll come later." He said and followed her out into their apartment. It was weird, it used to belong to all three of them, well, it still does, until the end of the day when Miley becomes Justin's wife. Then it'll be him and Lilly and…

He had to move out, 'cause there was no way in hell that he would survive living with Lilly. He only made it this far because Miley lived there too.

"You better not commit murder or something, like in those TV shows you watch." Lilly said as she unlocked the front door.

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't do that." Oliver said, laughing. Lilly gave him a look and he stopped laughing. "No, seriously Lilly, if you hadn't mentioned it I wouldn't have even thought of it."

"Oh great, now it's my fault you're going to die."

"I'm not going to kill myself!" Oliver shouted. He then pushed her out the door. "Bye Lilly, see you later!"

Oliver slammed the door in her face and then leaned against the door. He looked at the clock above Miley's old bedroom. The wedding started in an hour.

_xXxXx_

"You gotta tell her."

"Not you too!"

"It's killing you inside."

"Gee, thanks, I didn't notice."

"Oliver…"

"Jackson…"

"What?"

"What?"

"Not funny Oken."

"Whatever Stewart." Oliver muttered as the two of them stood outside the Stewart household. Oliver had gone to their house before the church just to make sure they had left… also to waste time because he did not believe he could watch Miley being given away to someone else.

"Oliver, all of us know how you feel. We've known it since you three were in the eighth grade." Jackson said.

"If I was that obvious, then why didn't Miley say anything?"

"Because she was oblivious, duh." Jackson said as they heard the front door open. Out came Lilly, looking worried.

"Miley won't come out of her room! She says she wants to speak to you Oliver."

"Me?" Oliver looked surprised. "Why me?"

"Look, I don't know, so just go!" Lilly said and pushed Oliver up the stairs and into the house. Robby Ray was sitting on the sofa, fidgeting with his collar. He looked up when he saw Lilly and Oliver enter the house.

"Oh good, he's here. Miley wants you." Robby Ray said as he loosened his tie. Oliver nodded and silently walked up the stairs. Robby Ray looked back at Lilly. "You think she's got cold feet?"

"I don't know Mr. Stewart. But whatever it is, Miley wants Oliver to help her sort it out." Lilly said and sat down on the sofa.

_So many Unsaid Things I wanna say…_

"Miles?" Oliver asked softly, knocking on the door.

"Oliver?" He heard footsteps on the floorboards and saw the door open slightly. He saw a little bit of her face peek out, but then it disappeared as the door opened wider to let him in. Oliver walked in, hands in pockets, looking around.

He noticed that Miley's dress was still on her bed, so he turned around to see her closing the door in a tracksuit. Her hair looked untamed, as if she hadn't brushed it at all. She turned around to face him and he could tell she had been crying.

"Miley, what's wrong? Why aren't you ready?" He asked, walking towards her.

"I can't do it, I can't put on that dress or fix my hair. I can't do it Oliver." Miley said, wiping at her eyes, making them redder. "Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

"No." He wanted to kick himself for saying that. But what was there to do? 'No Miley, I want you to come with me, be with me?' and all that cheesy stuff? Oliver Oken is not cheesy… and that only happens in the movie anyway.

"No? You think Justin is right for me? You don't think I'm rushing into this?" She asked.

"Miley… I, uh… what do you want me to say?" He asked. "I don't know this guy, I've only met him once. You've only known him for two months."

"You sound like my dad." Miley said as she made her way to her bed.

"We know you Miles and we're just looking out for you." Oliver said and sighed. "But if you really like this guy, then why not marry him?"

Miley turned around to face him, fresh tears in her eyes. "You want me to marry him?"

"Uh… if that's what you want… then yeah."

"Oliver…" Miley started, but stopped. She let out a frustrated groan and then picked up her dress and threw it at him.

"Whoa Miley, what's wrong?" He asked. She sat down on the bed and sighed, letting her tears fall out of her eyes.

"I don't know anymore… I don't know if I want to marry Justin anymore or if I love him… it was the spur of the moment type of thing when he asked me. I'm just… scared."

"Miley…" Oliver looked at her and smiled slowly. He walked towards her and gave her a big hug. He couldn't help but think back to the day on the beach when he found out about Hannah Montana.

"If you don't want to marry him, then don't."

"R-really?"

"It's your life. Postpone it if you still like the guy." Oliver said, pulling away from the hug. Her whole face brightened and it looked like the old Miley was slowly coming back to them.

"I've got to tell dad then… that the wedding is cancelled today." She said, the smile on her face getting wider. Seeing her smile made Oliver feel as if he needed to tell her, now, how he'd been feeling for the past 7 years.

"Miles…"

"Yeah Oliver?" She turned around to face him. He opened his mouth, but just couldn't find the words.

"Never mind."

_xXxXx_

It had been a week since the wedding got cancelled. Miley and Justin were officially over; they got into a fight when Miley called him to tell him the wedding was cancelled.

Miley had moved back into the apartment and Oliver was ecstatic about this, only that she found a new boyfriend now and Oliver hated him more then Justin. This guy was sly; he was only using Miley because she was still fragile from the whole thing with Justin.

Oliver stayed up late on the Friday night, waiting for Miley to come home from one of her dates. It was getting close to midnight when the front door opened and in came Miley. She tried to be as quiet as she could to get to her room, but Oliver saw her and picked up the flashlight and turned it on.

"Nice date?" He asked, as she turned around, her eyes big and mouth slightly hanging.

"Uhm, yeah."

"Where did you go?"

"To that new club… and I'm tired Oliver, can I just go to bed?"

"No, we're discussing something." Oliver said and then twirled the flashlight, but it slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor, breaking the light bulb. Miley switched the light on instead and sat down on the sofa next to him.

"Oliver, are you jealous of me going out late?" She asked.

"Yes… what, no!"

"Really?" Miley asked, not believing it.

"I'm just looking out for you, because you deserve better then those jerks!" He said. "You need someone like… like… like me!" Oliver then put his hands over his mouth, not believing what he just said.

"Like you?" Miley asked, a small grin forming on her face.

"Yeah, someone who will look out for you… who you trust and will protect you." Oliver mumbled. Miley laughed and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you care Oliver and I want you to know it's over between Joey and I." Miley said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Night then."

"Night." Oliver said, in a daze. He had a huge grin on his face though when he finally went back to his bed.

* * *

_Not that good, eh? I was listening to McFly and watching one of their music vids as I wrote this at the same time, so, yeah. Got sidetracked. _

_There's another one coming up, to end this off. And... it's based off another McFly song! I just really like their music guys, I'm like their no.1 fan... or how I want to think of it like that. Ok, whatever, just leave a review telling me what you think. And if you haven't read the first one, then read that too!_


End file.
